


Which One

by Jen425



Series: Hamgelica Role Reversal [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: In which Satisfied is averted.





	Which One

“Do you see her?”

 

Alexander turned around as quickly as he could at the sound of his sister’s voice. She usually hung near the back, but tonight she looked, for the first time in a long time, like she had a lady in her sights.

 

“And who do you see, my sister?” he asked. “There are many lovely ladies here tonight, after all.”

 

Maria just smiled.

 

“Schuyler,” she said with a sigh. “Help me, Alexander, I am helpless and hopeless both.”

 

Alexander was still caught on the first word.

 

Schuyler? Surely not Angelica, surely life wouldn’t be so cruel.

 

“Of course,” he said out loud. “Which one?”

 

“Elizabeth,” Maria said happily. Alexander breathed an internal sigh of relief. Without hesitation, he would have given Angelica to his sister.

 

His goal was a legacy, and if love was not a part of that, then so be it.

 

Nevertheless, he was relieved.

 

“Shall I introduce you to each other?” he asked, teasingly. Maria laughed.

 

“Perhaps,” she said. “If you can.”

 

Alexander laughed.

 

“You might find a surprise, then,” he said, and he made his way to find Angelica.

 

“Miss Schuyler,” he said. Angelica nodded at him.

 

“Mister Hamilton.”

 

Alexander smirked.

 

“It seems that my dearest sister may fancy yours,” he said. “The elder of the two. I was wondering if the feeling might be reciprocated, and you might help me introduce the two.”

 

Angelica smirked right back.

 

“Interestingly enough, Mister Hamilton,” she said. “I was about to ask you the same thing.”

 

Alexander smiled.

 

“Well then,” he said. “I suppose we should dig our sisters back up.”

 

Angelica laughed.

 

“I suppose so, Alexander,” she said. “And may our sisters get the satisfaction they deserve.”

 

Alexander found himself laughing as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [@flaim-ita](https://flaim-ita.tumblr.com/)


End file.
